Deception
by s18
Summary: Inuyasha if force to marry, by his brother, and produce an heir if he is to gain his birthright. Rating might go up later on.


I been wanting to write a Kagome and Inuyasha fic for the longest and decide to give it a try and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it.  
  
I do not own inuyasha or anything except for this story.  
  
Deception chapter one.  
  
That no good Sesshomaru. How dare he embarrass me in front of everyone! Just wait until I get my hand on him.  
  
Now now inuyasha calm down before you do something irrational.  
  
How can you expect me to calm down Miroku? You were there. You saw what happen. How can you expect me to just sit around and act like nothing happen?  
  
I know how you feel Inuyasha, but violence right now is not the answer. At least not yet anyway.  
  
Where are you getting act?  
  
Well just think inuyasha, for one this is your brother we are talking about and everyone knows you hate your brother. If something were to happen to him, your reputation would beyond repair.  
  
As if it not already. What is it he called me? A no good drunken two-timing womanizer.  
  
Well you do have a way with the ladies.  
  
What can I said? I am irresistible.  
  
And it's that attitude that gets you in trouble. IF only.... no that won't work.  
  
What is it Miroku? Tell me especially if it a way to bring down my brother and get back what rightfully belong to me.  
  
I would tell you once I have it all sorted out.  
  
Quit being an idiot and tell me what it is already.  
  
NO can do until I know for sure it going to work. Just answer me this Inuyasha. Are you willing to do whatever it takes to bring down you brother and get your birthright back.  
  
Do you even have to ask? I would give my life if it meant bringing him down.  
  
Good Good! Because you're going to hate me once you find out what I have in mind.  
  
Feh.  
Kagome dear you have a letter.  
Who it's from, Sango.  
  
I am not sure its not address. All it said on the envelope is urgent.  
  
Let me see, Sango.  
  
NO...no it can't be.  
MIROKU. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?  
  
Inuyasha, calm down. You were the one the other day willing to do whatever it takes to get your land back.  
  
But marriage to some wrench I don't even know and worst of all Sesshomaru get to choose my bride. Knowing him she be the ugliest thing in the world.  
  
Calm down Inuyasha for we have to get ready for your acquaintance with your brother.  
  
I am not going, Miroku, and that final.  
  
As you wish but I hate to see you in the near future looking back on this day and realizing you came this close to besting your brother.  
  
Shut up and lets go.  
  
I knew you would see things my way.  
(Sesshomaru castle)  
  
Ah, little brother, so we meet again.  
  
Let just get this over with.  
  
Always in a rush Inuyasha and never truly in enjoying life. Well what can I said we all can't be as fortunate as I am. I take it you agree to all of my terms.  
  
Well seeing as I wasn't included in this arrangement you and miroku has with my life I can only presume I accept.  
  
Then it settles. Inuyasha, you are to be married as soon as possible; to the woman of my choice. Thus, giving up your womanizing way and settling down to start a family. By a year time if you do not have an heir your land which shall be given to you as a marriage gift from me shall become once again mines once and for all.  
  
Now tell me who is this lady I am to marry. From what I can tell she either a spinster or after my money if she willing to marry me upon short notice.  
  
Brother I said never said she was willing. She quite the opposite in fact.  
  
Then why is she marrying me.  
  
She has no choice.  
  
OF course she has a choice. Everyone has a choice.  
  
Not in this case. For you see brother, there something about this lady you don't know. The lady you're about to marry was once my betroth.  
  
End of chap  
  
Well what do you think. I hope you like it. I don't know if I should continue with this story or not. Depends on whether you guys like it or not.. Next chapter would be more on Kagome point of view. 


End file.
